Night Owl
by BookLover904
Summary: Invisible by day, performer by night. For some reason, when Delilah is at school, she prefers to be an invisible. But when nighttime rolls around, she puts on some make up and works as a singer at a not so local night club. But what will she do when some of her classmates show up?
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter One-**

"Trent!" I called down the short hall to our room. "It's time to get up! Trent!"

When I _still_ didn't hear his feet hit the floor, I left the kitchen and went to investigate the small room we shared. Trent was hanging half off the bed and drooling, with an arm slung over his green eyes. Poor guy's a _very_ heavy sleeper; we figured this out around six years ago when Trent was four.

Long story short, my Dad had burnt some pancakes, causing the fire alarm to go off. And while I shot out of bed, clutching my ears, Trent hadn't even twitched. Now every morning we've had the same problem: waking him up. An alarm clock never worked. So I just woke him up myself, since my Dad was usually at work. I didn't mind, he was my beloved little brother after all.

"Wake up little buddy," I coaxed quietly as I dragged him back onto the bed. He clung to my arms with an iron grip and I didn't have the heart to pry him off. "Wakey wakey eggs and…cereal?" Gee, how promising.

Trent mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked, sitting at the edge of the bed as I dragged him onto my lap. He mumbled again. Then started to push me away and back onto the bed.

"Your breath smells_ really _bad!"

"Why you little _brat_! I haven't had time to brush my teeth because you're not waking up!" I leaned down to breathe right in his face as if to prove my point. He buried his face in his pillow and smacked me away, laughing.

"You're a girl! You shouldn't do that!"

"Humph. You are my little brother and I will do what I want. I'll even huff my smelly breath in your face like a heathen!"

Trent waved me away, "_Okay_ then I'm up. Go brush your teeth already; you're endangering the human race."

"Brat."

"I heard that!"

"You were suppose to!"

Laughing again, I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Then turned to the mirror and looked into blue-gray eyes. _My_ blue-gray eyes. They were just a bit _too_ gray, giving them a steely look. But the blue was indeed there, if you cared to look closely enough. Above and below them, long lashes curled naturally. I squinted, making the corners crinkle slightly as I reached for my brush.

"Ow!" Okay, maybe my hair wasn't _that_ tangled, but the hairbrush _was_ several years old. Sometimes I thought my hair wasn't normal. It's darker than my father's brown hair and brighter than my Mother's glossy black coat. Leaving it a rare dark brown that cascaded over my shoulders and halfway down my back. I never bother styling it for school. I simply pull it into a low, loose pony-tail and finished the look off by pulling my just-past-chin-length bangs free.

_Simple._

Meanwhile, Trent had already gotten dressed and was waiting in the kitchen. His short black hair was messy and sticking out around his head. We saw the note that could have only been from dad at the same time, clipped to the top half of the fridge. Despite Trent's head start, I got to it first with a triumphed, "Ah-ha!"

Trent frowned at me and went to sit at the make-shift table. "What does it say?" He asked.

Quickly, I scanned it over and read it out loud. "_Hey kiddos, I'm heading to work a bit early. There should be some cereal in the cabinet above the fridge but Trent and I finished off the milk yesterday along with the cookies. Just can't have cookies without milk! Now, we have no milk. I'll pick some more up Thursday okay Delilah? Don't be mad! Love, Dad. P.S. Make sure Trent doesn't forget his bag!_"

Trent scowled, "I don't forget it that often!"

I raised an eyebrow at him then put the note on the counter. "Fruit Loops or Rice Krispys?"

"Fruit Loops to-go please."

After grabbing a plastic bag from one cabinet, I reached over the fridge for Trent's Fruit Loops. I filled half the bag and tossed it to him, "Go get your stuff ready. We're already running late."

"'Kay," he chirped as he ran back into our room.

My stomach growled, so I ate a few Fruity Loops, but not many. If I ate too many then Trent would have to go without breakfast for a while. And I didn't want that. The school gives us free lunch since our Dad doesn't make enough money to support us. It's not his fault, even Trent understands. Because even though he tries his best, for some reason he can't keep a steady job. That's why our Mom left. Well, one of the reasons.

So I took matters into my own hands.

One of my Mom's old friends, Kimber Heights, owns a nightclub down a ways called Moonstone. And about a year ago when things were much, much worse here I went to her and begged for a job. It took a bit of convincing, but she gave in for minimum wage. So I make a little more than thirty one dollars a week. For us, it's not much, but it helps. Plus, I get to keep the tips that I make after my performances.

"Delilah," Trent appeared in front of me, wearing his black-rimmed glasses and holding his orange book bag. "I'm ready to go."

"Oh. Yeah. Okay, one minute." I grabbed my book and stuffed it into my binder. Then after grabbing Trent's hand, I pulled him out the door and locked it. His bus stop was two blocks down the street from our apartment and we were running late. _Way late._

We ran, "Trent, your faster so get in front of me." He nodded and took off, just barely getting there before the bus came around the corner. He scrambled up the steps before looking over his shoulder at me. I waved him goodbye and begun my long walk to school.

-15 minutes later. At school.-

Taking off my jacket, I smoothed my plain white T-shirt over my jeans. I found no reason to dress up for school, I got straight B's. Nothing to worry about. No one looked at or noticed me as I weaved down the hall to my classroom. The hallways were always so crowded. I was always earlier than the teacher and everyone else.

Mrs. Woods came in five minutes later, glanced my way, then sat down at her desk. A few of my classmates followed her inside. But after they put their things in the room they went back out into the hall to socialize. I stayed were I was and cracked open my book, reading until the bell rang.

The shrieking of the bell pried my attention away from my book to the door. A couple of my fellow classmates were darting inside the room trying to pass off the fact that they were late. Mrs. Woods scribbled in her notebook, probably trying to get down all the names of the late teens. Not like it mattered. No matter the punishment they'd do the same thing tomorrow. And the next day. And the next…

That's how every morning happened at my school. I looked around, studying the same people who've been in my class since the 3rd grade. Desmond, Jules, and Danet were lingering around the cheerleaders. And they noticed too, you could tell by the way they flipped their _barely_-allowed short skirts in the boys' direction.

Felix Ton, the boy in front of me, sneezed to try and cover the fact he was picking his nose. It was a sad tactic. Everyone noticed, but no one said anything. Amanda, the teacher's pet and well-known snitch, didn't say anything either. Even though he _was_ two knuckles deep…

From the corner of the room, Desmond laughed. Danet probably told one of his perverted jokes again. He was famous for them. I peeked over my shoulder; Danet was openly staring at Fay and her followers, practically drooling more than Trent was this morning. He had that jock atmosphere to him. With the shoulders and buzz cut to match it. Danet was also sensitive about his name. Poor guy had to constantly explain how it's pronounced, 'Dayne-et' he'd say over and over till they got it. 'They' were quickly forgiven though, that is, if they had a big bust size and a short skirt. Others weren't so lucky.

Jules, on the other hand, was running his fingers through his shaggy blond locks and was staring at Danet. For some reason, even though he's never truly shown interest in any girl's, no one see's what I see. He's perfect, a golden blond with bright blue eyes and a sparkling personality. The cross around his neck implies that he's a Christian. Not to mention, Jules is nice to everyone, he's even nice to me. That's how I figured it out. That and the way he's staring at Danet. Jules is _very, very_ gay. Not that I'm against it or anything. I just think it's odd how no one has noticed it yet. I don't plan on being the one to rat him out either; it's none of my business.

And Desmond, also known as Des to his friends, had finally gotten a haircut. A few weeks earlier, his brown hair hung in front of his deep brown eyes. Now, it was cut in a slightly uneven style that suited him better than before. Good for him. Unlike Danet, his shoulders were a bit smaller, but still broad. Only in a more pleasant way. Desmond knew this, and showed it off by always wear V-neck shirts that made most girls swoon.

I refused to fall for it.

Desmond must have sensed me staring, because he looked over Jules shoulder at me, meeting my gaze like most people don't bother doing. It unnerved me. Why wasn't he looking away? We starred at each other, both of us willing the other to give up. His lips curled upward. _He was enjoying this!_

Suddenly, when Jules turned to see what Desmond was looking at, he broke his gaze from mine. I sucked in a silent breath. _See? Just like everyone else. Wouldn't be caught dead even glancing in my direction._

-After school. Around 6:20pm.-

"Dinner!" I called.

Trent's footsteps thumped down the hall to the kitchen, "Grilled cheese?"

"Yep."

"Score!"

I grabbed one of the sandwiches and slipped it onto a paper plate for Trent, handing it to him along with a glass of water. He smiled as he sat at the table, "Thanks."

"I get payed tonight. So tomorrow I'll buy us some pizza." Trent beamed up at me as I rustled his already wild hair with my hand. "What kind of topping do you want on it?"

"Pepperoni with extra cheese," he bit into his grilled cheese. "Please and thank you."

Smiling, I grabbed my Dad's sandwich and covered it in a paper towel. He should be home any minute.

"Don't you still have to get ready Delilah?"

I choked, remembering, and quickly finished my sandwich and ran to my dresser. After pulling out an outfit and grabbing my small make-up bag, I stumbled into the bathroom. As fast as I could, I pulled off my T-shirt and jeans, replacing them with black skinny jeans and a strapless dark blue shirt.

I grabbed black eyeliner from my bag and dragged it along the top of my eyelids. There was no need for concealer or foundation, I didn't get pimples. To finish my simple look, I glazed a thin layer of clear lip gloss on.

"Trent, will you grab my black boots and a clip? Please?"

A second later, Trent appeared in the doorway, holding them. "You're welcome."

The boots were black and fit tightly onto my legs, made for skinny jeans. To my relief, the heals had only been an inch high with a zippers on the inside. I slipped them on. Then I clipped my hair to my head, letting my bangs and a few other strands fall loose.

Good enough.

"I'm home!" Yelled Dad from the front door, I could see him in the mirror. "What? No hugs?"

Trent tackled him in a tangle of lanky arms and legs. "Dad! You caught Delilah just in time. She was about to leave."

"I see," he said and kissed my forehead. "Your bike is out front sweetheart. Be careful."

"Always."

-Around 6:50pm. At the bus stop.-

I pushed my rusted old bike onto the rack and locked it up, twisting the 6328 code to 1234. _Weird habit_. I shook my head so that my bangs fell across my face. I looked up to discover that the bus stop was filled with people. Some young, most old.

Squished between two middle-aged women was Sora. She's a twenty-eight year old bartender/waitress that worked at Moonstone with me. Kimber and my Dad arranged that she take a slightly later shift so she could take me the rest of the way. On my first day at Moonstone a year ago, she quickly became my best friend.

Her face was twisted into a tortured expression. Sora didn't "get along with others" very well. We're not sure how we became to be such good friend's; she's eleven years older than me.

"What took you so long? I've been stuck between two old women who were pick pockets. And _don't _even ask me how long it took them to figure out I didn't have any pockets to begin with."

I laughed; Sora didn't like carrying her personal belonging in a purse or in pockets. So she kept her phone and wallet in her shoes. Well, unless she was wearing high heels, then they were forced inside her bra. Trust me, I mean _forced_. "Calm yourself, I had to make Trent dinner. We've been running late all day."

"Fine. Then you're forgiven," She blew a curly blond lock out of her face. "But don't let it happen again. The bus being late is a rare thing here. Back when I was your age-"

"Oh god, don't go all stone ages on me."

Sora smacked my arm, "I am _not _old!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night…"

"Very funny. Oh! Finally," She gestured down the street at the blue bus as it barely made the sharp corner. "Eww, not this one again. The man who drives it smells like bacon grease and peanut butter!"

"Shh! Not so loud- wait a minute, _peanut butter_? Seriously? I only smelled five-week-old dirty underwear but…okay."

She opened her mouth to answer but thought better of it when the bus pulled to a stop and the door flew open. _Aw, she does have a heart._ I laughed.

"What?" Sora said in alarm.

"Nothing. Come on or there won't be any seats left." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her onto the bus. Thankfully there were still seats left. We sat in the very back. The drive to Moonstone took about 20 minutes.

My shift was at 7:30.

So we'd make it just in time.

-At Moonstone-

We walked into Moonstone and headed toward Kimber behind the bar. When you first walked in you had to go down a narrow hall that opened up to a big room. It was dimly lit up by stones that glowed in the dark, _moonstones_. That's how the club got its name. Most were scatter on the walls and ceiling. Some were under the see-through floorboards. Each moonstone was oval-shaped and a milky-white that cast a beautiful pale glow. And of course, we had a few lights in case we got a complaint that it was _too_ dark. Then we'd switch them on.

But who'd complain?

Kimber was wiping down the bar, her red hair loose and hugging her shoulders. "Girls! I was starting to worry." She gave me a hug and patted Sora on the shoulder. "Go on and get ready Sora, we're getting busy, and fast." Sora obeyed without question and rushed behind the counter.

"What time is it?"

"Time for your performance," Kimber glanced at her watch. "Well, almost."

"Then I'll go get ready."

Everyone was already on stage. Eliana, the lead guitarist, handed me my microphone. I thanked her and looked over the club. Not as big a crowd as usual, but it was still early. No one really watched the performances, but they danced and sang along to the songs. That was enough for me.

I loved the small stage; it felt like home to me.

Sometimes when I sing, I walk around the club or on top of the bar. People had enough sense to move their glasses for me. They must watch more than I like think.

The music changed to Maroon 5's song, 'Misery'. I waited for my cue, and then began to sing.

_Oh yeah~!_

Some people looked up, but I ignored them and continued just in time to the music.

_Oh yeah~!_

_So scared of breaking it, but you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send_

_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem_

_You'd rather cover up_

_I'd rather let them be~_

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_Oh yeah!_

_I am in misery~_

_There ain't no body who can comfort me_

_Oh yeah!_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me~_

_Oh yeah!_

_Boy~ You really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_Gonna get you back_

-After the song-

Eliana smiled at me before I walked off the stage. Different music started the second the live music stopped. Now it was playing another Maroon 5 song. I sat down at the front of the bar, trying to catch my breath. Sora gave me a knowing look and handed me a glass of water.

I gulped it down gratefully, savoring the icy goodness.

After two songs I was suppose to go up again. This time we planned on doing _Uncharted _by Sara Barielles. But I had time to relax first.

"Hey Sora, do I look like I'm sweating?"

She studied my face, "Nope. You never do. Up on stage you're always so calm and composed. Practically the opposite of your true personality that I've seen so many times."

Okay so I could have a bit of a temper. Not my fault. So I shrugged.

"So? It's not like I act that way at school. I've only acted icy toward drunks, jerks, and whoever."

Sora chuckled, "Yeah, 'whoever'."

"Be right back, I'm going to go check my make-up."

"Oh! Wait! Will you replace the toilet paper for me in the third stall? Pretty please?" She clasped her hands together and stuck her bottom lip out.

I groaned, "Aren't you suppose to be older than me?"

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, whatever."

I walked back down the hallway and past the entrance, where people were still streaming inside looking egger. A restroom sign was bolted to the wall, barely noticeable, but our regular's knew about it so it was good enough. Out of nowhere someone bumped into my shoulder, mumbled sorry, and clumsily stumbled into the crowd again.

Damn drunks.

At the end of the hall were two white doors, I pushed into the "Ladies Room". Unsurprisingly, it smelled like lavender and fancy soap. Kimber loved to make the bathroom scented. The "Men's Room" smelled like cinnamon and don't ask how I know that. Cleaning the guys' bathroom may have smelt nice, but the stains in there left impressions.

I grabbed a fluffy roll of toilet paper from under the sink and replaced it with the empty one. The stall's were semi-clean, all but the third one. _Oh I know she isn't trying to get me to clean _that.

But I did what she asked by replacing the toilet paper roll with a full one. Done.

I checked my reflection, all good. Everything is where it's supposed to be. So I headed back out. Sora was waving me toward the stage, _oops._ I half-jogged up the three steps and caught the microphone Eliana tossed to me.

_Ohh~_

_Hmm~_

_No words_

_My tears won't make any room for 'em, oh and it_

_Don't hurt like anything I've ever felt before_

_This is no broken heart, no familiar scars_

_This territory goes uncharted_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something familiar, but I didn't know what it was.

Not what, _who._

_Just me_

_In a room sunk down in a house in a town and I-_

Then I recognized them. How did _they _get in here? Any closer and-… and what? They'd recognize _me_? I relaxed again, even though they were so close.

_-don't breathe though, I never meant to let it get away from me_

_Now I have too much to hold_

_Everybody had to get their hands on g-_

Before I knew what was happening, my ankle got caught on some random wires and I fell forward. Most of the people stumbled out of the way, only one reached out for me.

"_Shit!_"

I landed on Desmond and we _both_ collapsed onto the floor in a tangle of limbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter Two-**

-Continued-

"Oomph!"

I landed on Desmond awkwardly. My forehead smacked into his mouth with an audible _crack_ and my foot twisted, straining my ankle. He caught me with one hand on my arm and the other on my waist. "Hey, are you okay?"

Clumsily, I scrambled up, kneeing his stomach in the process. "Sorry," I mumbled, tilting my head down so that my bangs hid most of my face, "T-Thank you."

"No problem," he assured me as he tried to catch my eye. "You…look kind of familiar. Have we met?"

"No!" I didn't sound very convincing, but Desmond seemed to buy it.

He looked over his shoulder and waved to Jules and Danet, "Well, I got to go. Maybe I'll see you around?"

I nodded. _ For God's sake! Please leave!_

Desmond led them toward the exit, glancing briefly at me over his shoulder.

Then they were gone. Just like that.

Sora came over to where I stood, rooted to the spot in shock. She wiggled her thin eyebrows at me. "Oh my God! Who was _that_?"

I gave her a scalding look before letting it go.

"It doesn't matter." I peeked at the door again, no sign of them. "Come on, we need to get back to work before Kimber scold's us."

She groaned, shooting me a disappointed look before getting back to work behind the counter.

I followed behind her, ignoring the throb of my sprained ankle.

-Desmond's POV-

The accident kept replaying in my mind. She'd looked so much like _her_, the girl that saved me back then. Yeah, sure, that was in grade school. But I never forgot her; instead I kept an eye out. In case I saw her again.

This happened to be sooner than I thought, because I saw her on the first day of school that next year.

You see, when I was a kid, I was…different looking. My arms and legs were too long, I wore gaudy glasses, and thick metal braces lined my teeth. And all too often, I was bullied. It continued for a few months, until she came in. She jumped in front of me, trying to block the small rocks from raining down. _Leave him _alone, was all she said, standing as tall as her small legs would allow her.

I was pretty pathetic.

But the next year my braces were removed and I switched to contacts. It made a whole lot of difference. I instantly made friends. Then, by the time I entered high school, I had grown into my arms and legs and then some. My hair was no-longer greasy looking; it didn't even need any styling products. So my confidence with people grew insanely high.

Despite all this, I've never got up the nerve to talk to her. You'd understand if you knew her true personality.

Delilah wasn't much of an _outgoing_ person, with her silver-blue eyes and unwelcoming stare.

What would I say? _ Hi! I know you don't remember me but, like, ten years ago you stood up for me. So thanks!_

Yeah, right.

-Delilah's POV-

The house was dark when I got home. Dad and Trent were already in bed, like usual. Three Oreo's sat on a small plate on the coffee table. I'd already crammed two into my mouth by the time I reached the fridge. I grabbed the apple juice and chugged straight from the carton before putting it back and eating the other cookie. The clock on the wall told me it was way past eleven, so I tip-toed to my room.

"Delilah?" Trent yawned from his side of the room. Moonlight flittered through the window, illuminating were he sat on his bed.

"Yeah," I whispered back. "Go on back to bed Trent. It's really late."

"I-I know. Don't be mad, I got worried."

I walked over and sat next to him, "I'm not mad…but you need your sleep."

"What about you? You always have to work late."

"I know kiddo but that's different. Okay?"

He nodded and I kissed his forehead. Immediately, he wiped at the spot with the back of his hand, "Eww!"

"Oh, whatever," I bumped his shoulder with my fist. "Now _sleep_."

Trent crawled under the covers, but not before sticking his tough out at me.

I burped, and it smelt exactly like Oreos mixed with apple juice.

-The next morning. At school.-

"Okay class, today were going to be learning about-" Ms. Peat's voice droned on and on about some lesson that very few students were even listening to. I'd already read this chapter, unlike all the other zoners, so I tuned out to surveyed my classmates.

The cheerleaders were sitting in the back of the room, obviously passing notes. Fay flicked her oh-so-perfect blond hair over her shoulder and tilted her head to show off her long neck. Three guys, the ones from her fan club I presume, drooled openly. She didn't mind of course, she enjoyed it.

Sasha, one of Fay's followers, leaned over to whisper to Fay. Instantly, her gaze snapped to mine and she scrunched her nose. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes and flip her off, I turned back to Ms. Peat's lecher.

_Okay, not working_, I groaned inwardly. We still had five minutes of this torment. I crossed my arms on the desk and buried my face.

Desmond wasn't in this class, but I had him in science the next hour. _Oh God, what if he recognized me? What'll I do?_

_ Threaten him via blackmail?_

_ With what?_

Briefly, I thought of exposing him and snapping a picture. Ohh, I could see it now. I'd be standing there, waving a half-nude picture of him and throwing threats. Because I'm sure that would help my case. Not only would that be cruel, but that'd just prove me even more of a freak.

Although I didn't care about others' opinions, I scratched that idea.

The bell rang, making me jump.

My ankle protested as I stood. It had gotten worse overnight and was badly bruised. I shook it off, limping all the way to science. Maybe I'll be a bit late today.

-Desmond's POV-

I sat down in the back of the class, no one was here yet. Mrs. Roland glanced at me, "You're early today Mr. Rye."

I shrugged, fixing my eyes on the now opening door.

Delilah stepped inside, letting the door close with a soft _click_. Her dark hair was pulled back into a loose pony-tail. Only her long bangs framed her face and round eyes. She froze when her eyes met mine; Mrs. Roland started to write on the board.

_Is there something on my face_, I thought as I rubbed my chin absently.

A silent question churned in her eyes that I didn't quite understand. Before I could figure it out the door opened once more, and she broke eye contact with me. She walked calmly to the closest seat near her, sat, and began to read.

Something panged in my chest. Was it disappointment? I thought she was going to talk to me for a second there… My legs turned to stone when she openly continued to ignore me.

All I could hear was my conscious chanting at me. _Coward! Coward! Coward_!

I jumped up and sat next to her.

Delilah peeked at me from the corner of her eye, then continued to read.

"So that's how it's gonna be," I mumbled, sounding like a little kid. "Fine, two can play that game."

When it was clear Delilah wouldn't give in, I slumped in my seat and waited. Students entered the classroom just in time before the bell. Jules patted me on the shoulder before sitting in the back and sending me a thumbs up.

I gave him a confused look and caught Delilah watching me. Resisting the urge to smile in triumph, I stared back.

"Finally-" I began.

She looked back at her book.

Blowing out a frustrated breath, I grumbled, "So _stubborn_."

Her lips twitched upward and she covered it with a little cough.

_Had I imaged that? No? _

_ Delilah: 3_

_ Me: 1_

_ Well…it was a start._

-Delilah's POV-

My ankle was throbbing all through science and it was getting worse. And as if that wasn't enough, Desmond wouldn't stop staring at me with that amused expression. Oh how I longed to smack that look right off his face. But, of course, I didn't.

Curse my well being.

I reached down and rubbed my ankle, only making it angry and irritated. _Ugggh._

"Hey- Are you okay?"

_Crap, did I say that out loud?_

I turned to Desmond, shocked to see true concern on his face.

"Delilah?"

Pressing my lips together, I nodded. Otherwise he'd have everyone in class gawking at me. He still didn't look satisfied, and opened his mouth again to – I'm sure—protest.

But I beat him to it and hissed, "Nothing serious."

"It doesn't look that way. You're so pale. Are you _sure—"_

"_Yes!"_ Damn my vague patience.

"Ms. Faith, do you have something you'd like to share?" Mrs. Roland asked, her face a mask of anger.

"Actually-" I told you, THIN patience.

Desmond cut in, surprising me into stunned silence, "_Actually_, I was rudely disturbing Delilah. Sorry Mrs. Roland, it won't happen again." He flashed her one of his brightest smiles-

-but she didn't fall for it, "That's a lunch detention." Mrs. Roland glared, "For _both_ of you."

The class did one of their signature _Ohhh's_ toward Desmond.

He ignored them and turned to me, giving me a 'look'.

A look that clearly stated its meaning_._

_ You owe me, and I'm not going to forget it._

I almost screamed in frustration.

-Desmond's POV. Detention-

Delilah walked in just before me, going to the nearest desk and sitting down with a relieved sigh. I sat next to her, smiling at her immediate glare. She pulled her thick book out again causing annoyance to flicker in my chest.

I snatched it away from her, holding it just out of her reach.

"Hey!" She exclaimed in surprise and jumped up. "Give it back before the teacher comes! Do you want _another_ detention?"

"Ah, so it speaks," I said. "To bad I have to hold your precious book hostage to get your attention."

Delilah stepped up next to me, reaching for the book. I underestimated her height and her fingers brushed the spine. So I quickly raised it higher and met her impatient eyes. She was taller than I had originally thought; her head was even with the top of my chest when we were both standing. Her eyes were, as usual, bright. The blue seemed like it was mixed lightly with the silver. But the closer I looked, the more I realized that it was the silver mixed into the blue. It was hard to tell even if you stared.

"Give it to me," she snarled. "Desmond I am _not _in the mood for this crap!" Delilah jumped, just missing the edge of her book. But when her feet hit the ground again she cried out and half-fell, half-collapsed onto the floor. I stood there for a shocked moment before crouching next to her.

"Delilah? Are you okay?" I asked her, panic detectible in my voice.

For once she didn't glare or snap back, "Yeah." She sniffed. _Was she crying?_ But when she looked up at me her eyes were dry. "It's just my ankle. I hurt it the other night. It'll heal on its own." She stood up again but it obviously pained her to stand on it.

"You need to go to the nurse," I told her sternly.

"No, it is _fine_." Delilah said, placing a little weight on it and wincing. "See?"

"Right."

Before either of us knew what I was doing, I scooped her up into my arms. One arm was hooked under her knees and the other supported her back. She protested, "Hey! Watch it! What do you think you're _doing_?"

For a second I thought about putting her back down. But she needed to go to the nurse and I was sure this was the only way to get her there. I looked down at her in my arms and laughed outright.

Delilah's cheeks were uncharacteristically beat red as she stared at me in shock. "PUT ME DOWN." Although her voice was firm and angry, I could tell she was more embarrassed than not. It was an expression I had never seen on her, and one I'd like to see on her more often. The thought and the way she struggled kept a cheesy smile on my face as I carried her to the nurses' office.

Students watched us with open curiosity, the occasional girl leaning to whisper something into her friends' ear. I felt a fierce protectiveness come over me. Delilah, on the other hand, placed on hand on my cheek, pushed, and struggled even more when I couldn't see her. I tightened my grip and flipped her over my shoulder so she would stop.

"You crazy bastard! Put me _down!_"

I shifted her in my arms, giving her some space and walked faster. She grumbled a small protest, and then followed it by a brisk 'whatever'. One ignorant person couldn't have cared less about Delilah's swollen ankle and bumped into it mercilessly. I could hear her stiffly a groan as I hiked her feet out of the way.

"Sorry," I mumbled guiltily, feeling like it was my fault.

The second we got to the nurses office she twisted in my arms sharply and I lost my grip. She landed with a grimace and glared at me before storming into the room, letting one more inappropriate curse escape her lips before the door shut completly. You could probably hear the door slam closed all the other way on the other side of the hall. I chuckled, getting a few weird looks from passerby's.

Ignoring them, I left for the cafeteria. Maybe they still had some pineapple pizza left.

-Delilah's POV-

The nurse, Ms. Gina, had her bright red hair pulled into a tight bun. She was in her early twenties with a boyfriend she spoke of often. One look at my ankle and she _tsk_ed me the whole time she was wrapping it in gaze.

"Kids these days," she mumbled to herself. "I never hurt myself like this when I was a kid."

I nodded along as she rattled on, to busy trying to forget about Desmond and about how furious I was with him. How dare he just waltz around with me in his arms. So embarrassing. Now I felt as though I owed him even more than before.

_Ugh._

After leaving the nurses office, I headed to lunch. Maybe I could relax a little before the next class. Then again that was before Danet and Jules rounded the corner in front of me. Jules looked nervous, and had a tiny pony-tail on top of his head to keep his bangs out of his eyes. Danet, on the other hand, looked determined.

"Is this really her?" Danet asked Jules. Jules nodded in answer, causing his pony-tail to bob. "Interesting…"

He stepped closer to me, studying me from head to toe. I crossed my arms over my chest when his eyes lingered.

Danet laughed, not kindly. "I don't see why he's so obsessed with her. She isn't anything out of the ordinary." He stepped even closer. I was proud to say that I held my ground, craning my head up to stare him in the eye.

Jules grabbed Danets' arm, "Don't. Des will be pissed if you even lay a finger on her."

Danet shook him off causing Jules to look hurt. Danet turned to me again, "What's so special about you little girl? You've got my best friend talking about you 24/7."

Desmond talks about me? "Nothing special. Just an ordinary girl, like you said."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Right. Just a stupid kid messing with Des's head."

I stood on my toes to get in his face, keeping my voice at a whisper. "_Okay_, now _you're_ pissing _me_ off. So let's get something straight. I am not a _'little kid'_, in fact, I'm in the same grade as you. And as for the 'stupid' part, my I.Q. next to yours is like a mountain next to a pebble."

"_Excuse me?" _Danet fumed, Jules clutched at his arm again.

I smirked still about an inch away from his face and snarled, "You are _excused_."

His face turned beat red from anger, "You know, normally I'm against hitting girls, but you make me want to change my mind."

"Awww how _sweet_."

Danets' fist drew back just before someone grabbed my arm and dragged me into the nearest janitors closet. There was a click as the door locked. Jules clicked the light on so I could see him.

"Are you bonkers?" Jules exclaimed, shaking me by the shoulders a little. "He was really going to hit you!"

"I'm not afraid to take a punch," I informed him.

He ruffled his blond curls, "Fine, whatever you say, but I may not be there every time you have a suicidal plan in progress. But before you go tell a teacher- let me say that the only reason Danet is like that right now is because he's really been really stressed out. So don't hold this against him, he's actually a good guy underneath that brooding shell of his. And do me a favor? Don't tell Desmond about what just happened-"

"Like how you don't tell Danet certain things?"

Okay, I admit it, that was a bit cruel and unnessicary on my part.

Jules eyes got wide and filled with tears, making me feel bad. "Oh please don't tell Danet-"

I held my hand up to stop him, "It's cool, really. Your secret is safe with me. It isn't my place to say anything. I shouldn't have even mentioned it just now."

"Maybe not, but it was true." He opened the door a crack, "He's gone." Jules turned to me with clear, pleading eyes. "So…you're not going to tell Desmond _or_ Danet?"

"Nope," I said cheerfully. "I'm not exactly a snitch." I looked back at his gorgeous face and sighed, "Why do all the lookers either have motives, a girlfriend, or a bad attitude?"

He scrunched up his eyebrows, "I don't have any of those…but you're not my type."

We laughed as I punched his arm before leaving the janitors closet. "See you around Jules."

He called down the hallway after me, "You know, Desmond doesn't have any of those either!"

My cheeks heated a little and I shrugged without turning around.

**Note: Hey guys- this is the start of another story I'm thinking about making. So PLEASE review! I accepted anonymous ones too. P.S. I've been picking songs that she sings at random and might take any suggestions- as long as they are appropriate!**


End file.
